


Avengers meet Harry

by marvels_blue_phoenix



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cute, Domestic Avengers, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange parenting Peter Parker | Supremefamily | Strange Family, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, avengers as a family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-06 01:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18840646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvels_blue_phoenix/pseuds/marvels_blue_phoenix
Summary: Peter paced his room nervously. Today was the day his family would meeting his boyfriend Harry. They all knew he had a boyfriend and were very supportive, but them meeting each other face to face was a whole other thing entirely. What if they decided they didn't like Harry? What if they were mean to him? Or drove him away?Peter's worried about his family meeting his boyfriend for the first time, turns out he didn't need to be worried at all.





	Avengers meet Harry

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't the best but I hope you like it anyway :3

Peter paced his room nervously. Today was the day his family would meeting his boyfriend Harry. They all knew he had a boyfriend and were very supportive, but them meeting each other face to face was a whole other thing entirely. What if they decided they didn't like Harry? What if they were mean to him? Or drove him away? A soft knock on his door made the teen jump, bringing his mind back to the present.  
"Come in," he called softly.  
Tony walked in and immediately pulled his son into a hug, stopping his pacing and nervous hand movements,  
"You gotta relax bug, I could feel your anxiety through the door," Tony said softly, kissing the top of the teens head.  
"But what if they don't like him?" Peter whispered, face hidden in his Dad's shoulder, hands gripping the back of his shirt.  
"That's not gonna happen bug. From what you've told me he's a great guy and makes you happy," Tony pulled away just enough to look at Peter, hands cupping is cheeks, "trust me kiddo, they're gonna love him." He gave a soft smile and Peter felt himself relax. Tony pulled him back into a hug and simply held him.

"Boss Master Osborn is here," Friday announced five minutes later.  
"Thanks Fri," Tony answered, he and Peter pulled away, "you ready bug?"  
Peter took a deep breath before nodding, "Yeah I'm ready," he smiled. Tony smiled back and walked him to the elevator being going to help Stephen in the kitchen.  
Peter walked into the lobby, a smile breaking out as soon as he saw Harry. The older teen was wearing his leather jacket, jeans and boots. He grinned when he saw Peter coming towards him, the teen walking into his open arms,   
"Hey," Peter greeted as they hugged tightly.  
"Hey gorgeous," Harry smiled kissing the side of Peter's head.  
"You ready?" Peter asked as they pulled away, hands instantly locking together.  
"Ready when you are," Harry smiled nervously. Peter gave him a soft kiss on the lips before leading him to the elevator.

The two boys stepped out of the elevator and Peter led Harry to the common room.   
“Hey kiddo,” Tony greeted gaining everyone’s attention.   
Peter smiled at him before taking a deep breath,   
“Everyone this is Harry, my boyfriend,” Peter told them nervously, thankful when Harry squeezed his hand reassuringly, “Harry this is my family.”   
“That’s Dad and Pops,” Peter explained, pointing to everyone as he introduced them, “That’s Uncle Steve and his partner Uncle Bucky, Aunt Nat, Uncle Clint, Uncle Rhodey, Uncle Bruce and Uncle Thor.”   
“Nice to meet you all,” Harry smiled with a small wave.   
“Nice to meet you too buddy,” Tony smiled shaking his hand.  
“So how did you two meet?” Natasha asked, face carefully blank to judge Harry’s character.   
“My Frisbee hit him in the face,” Harry mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck as his cheeks went pink.   
“How?”  
“Well, I was at central park with my friends and one of them threw the disk too high. It sailed right over my head and whacked Peter in the face,” Harry looked over at Peter who had a small smile on his face, “so I went over and apologised by getting him ice. We exchanged numbers and the rest is history.”   
The teens smiled at one another, Peter kissing Harry on the cheek.   
“Aww that’s adorable,” Clint teased softly.   
Peter blushed and hid his face in Harry’s shoulder with a smile, the older teen kissing his head. After thirty more minutes of questions Tony announced it was time for lunch and they all headed to the kitchen. 

After lunch everyone was back in the common room, eyes on the tv. Clint had roped Harry into playing a round of Mario Kart. When the teen had shown he was quite the pro, Clint grinned, and they raced a tournament. Being the little shit he was Clint picked the cup with Rainbow road. The road the two were racing on now,  
"Did you just blue shell me?" Clint cried as his character fell off the road, Harry zooming past him.  
"You bet I did Hawk," Harry smirked.  
"Oh you little shit," Clint grinned doing his best to catch up to the teen.  
The two were on their last lap, looks of concentration on their faces. They avoided objects thrown at them from the computer players, the rest of the family cheering them on. The two were neck and neck, both standing the closer they got to the finish line.   
Harry beat Clint by a nose.  
Everyone cheered, and Clint clapped Harry on the back with a smile,  
"Nice job kiddo, not many people beat me."  
Peter jumped up happily, laughing as Harry scooped him up and spun him. The older teen pressed his lips to Peter's, both smiling into the kiss.

A few minutes later everyone was gathered on the couches, Peter on Harry's lap, listening to Thor tell them about his latest excursion.  
Tony smiled and went to the kitchen to get some water, ruffling Peter’s hair on the way.   
"Hey Sweetheart," the man greeted upon seeing Stephen.   
"Hello love," Stephen smiled, sipping his tea.   
Tony leant against the counter,   
“So what do you think of Harry?” He asked.   
“I like him. He’s polite, charming and has a good energy around him,” Stephen smiled, “what about you?”  
“I like him too,” Tony smiled, “he makes our little boy happy, and that makes me happy.”   
Stephen walked over and pressed a kiss to Tony’s lips. He knew that Tony was worried about Peter dating someone and getting his heart broken, seeing them both happy and relaxed warmed his own. Stephen pulled away and rest their foreheads together,   
“You ready to get back in there?”  
“One more kiss,” Tony grinned.  
“Of course,” Stephen smiled, leaning in to kiss him again. 

The two men walked back into the room filled with laughter,   
“Hey what’s everyone laughing at?” Tony asked with an amused smile.   
“One of Uncle Steve’s pre-war stories,” Peter answered with a small giggle, looking up at his Dad, “oh and can Harry stay for movie night please?” The last part was asked quietly with puppy eyes in full effect. Harry rubbed his back and kissed the side of his head. Tony smiled softly at the interaction,   
“Of course he can bug,” he kissed the back of his son’s head, “you good with pizza Harry?”  
“Just cheese please,” Harry answered with a smile.   
“Really no Hawaiian?” Clint asked.   
“What gross,” Harry said as he scrunched his nose, “Pineapple does not belong on Pizza.”   
Steve, Bucky, Natasha and Thor let out offended gasps.   
“What?” Harry asked innocently, “what I say?”   
“Oh buddy, you just opened a whole can of worms with that answer,” Clint told him as he pat him on the shoulder, Peter smiling into his other one.  
“How dare you,” Bucky stated though there was no heat behind his words, “Pineapple belongs on pizza, just as much as pepperoni does.”  
“What?” Harry replied incredulously, “no fruit belongs on pizza.”   
“It tastes good,” Steve piped up.   
“No it doesn’t,” Harry replied, “Pete back me up here.”   
“Sorry Har, you’re on your own,” Peter told him with an amused smile.   
Harry put a hand over his heart, smile twitching,   
“You wound me babe,” he said.   
“Aw, you’ll get over it,” Peter grinned pressing a kiss to Harry’s lips, the two teens laughing at everyone’s playful noises of disgust. 

Half an hour later everyone was cuddled up, eating pizza and watching Jurassic Park. Stephen sat with his arm around Tony at one end of the couch, Bucky with his arm around Steve at the other end. Between them sat the two teens where Peter was snuggled against Harry’s chest, the older teen running his fingers through his boyfriend’s hair and down his back. Clint lay on the other couch with his head in Nat’s lap and feet in Rhodey’s, the colonel gently massaging them. Thor and Bruce were snuggled together on the love seat.   
After the movie ended Tony stood and stretched,   
“Okay kiddo’s, I’m afraid it’s time for Harry to go before it gets too late,” he said, an amused grin on his lips as everyone groaned, “yeah, yeah I’m sure we’ll see him again soon.”   
Peter hugged him tightly at that, Tony’s arms wrapping around him on instinct.   
“Thank you Mr. Stark,” Harry smiled.   
“Please kid, call me Tony,” the man smiled back, kissing the top of his son’s head. 

After saying their goodbye’s Peter led Harry downstairs and walked with him to his bike, the older teen turning to lean against it while keeping their hands locked together.   
“So what did you think of everyone?” Peter asked nervously, scuffing his shoe against the ground.  
“I loved them Pete,” Harry smiled as he gently tipped his boyfriends chin up, “and it was nice seeing such a happy family. It felt really nice to be around them.”  
Peter smiled at that. The teen knew Harry’s home life sucked, so he was glad that being around his family made Harry feel happy.   
“I’m also glad they all seem to like me too,” Harry tugged Peter closer by his belt loops, Peter wrapping his arms around Harry’s neck.   
“How come?” Peter whispered smiling.   
Harry’s hands found his hips and tugged him a little closer, their lips brushing as he spoke,  
“It means I still get to see you,” he smiled.   
Peter smiled wider as they pressed their lips together. 

Peter watched Harry go before heading back inside, plonking himself on Tony’s lap and earning a small grunt from the man.   
“Hey Spider-baby,” Tony greeted in amusement, fingers in the teen’s hair as he curled against his chest.  
“What did you all think of Harry?” Peter asked shyly, “did you like him?”   
“We loved him bug,” Tony smiled, “he makes you happy and we can tell he makes you feel safe, and honestly that’s all I want for you baby.”   
Peter smiled happily and nuzzled closer,   
“Thanks guys,” he whispered, “and Harry really likes all of you too.”   
Tony kissed the top of the boys head as they settled in to watch Hot Fuzz, Peter falling asleep halfway through with a large smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm tired and can't edit anymore, please just take it...


End file.
